Dental examinations and dental treatments require dentists and dental care professionals to perform a number repetitive task. This may lead to various work related injuries. Especially handling of dental instruments such as micro motors, syringes, and curing lights may be problematic. The most commonly used dental instruments are normally arranged on an instrument holder of a movable dental instrument bridge. The dental instrument bridge typically further comprises a display unit for displaying values of control parameters of the plurality of dental instruments and an input unit for setting the values. The input unit may be provided separate from the display or integrated with the display, i.e. the display may be a touch screen.
However, the display unit is normally limited to having a relative small size as the overall size needed by the dental instrument bridge otherwise would make it difficult to arrange it at a desired position. This may make it difficult for a dentist or a dental care professional to view the display and prepare the dental instruments for use. The positioning of the input unit may further force dentist or the dental care professional to make un-ergonomic movements to selected desired values of the control parameters.
WO2004080324 discloses a dental instrument bridge where a small display is arranged next to each dental instrument.
Thus, it remains a problem to provide a dental instrument bridge that is easier to operate and provides a more ergonomic work environment for dentists and dental care professionals.